tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Snakeweed
Snake (currently known as Snakeweed) was once a human who worked for The Kraang. He got hit with mutagen ooze and mutated into a plant monster because he touched the weeds all around him. Personality ' As Snake': Since we only saw Snake as a human for a short time, not much is known about his personality. He was shown to be a mean and selfish person. He was employed by the Kraang to assist them in delivery of mutagen and kidnapping scientists for an as-yet unknown purpose. He was given a Kraang laser pistol and seems proficient in its use. As Snakeweed: Snakeweed is enormous in size and strength. Though he is a plant, he has many insect-like traits such as antennae, pincers, and bulbous eyes. He can extend many long snakey tendrils that rapidly grow back if severed. He speaks in a high, hissing voice and is highly dangerous and aggressive. He is able to launch beads of tracking pheromones at prey to find them later. He is highly resistant to attack. He has survived being burned and being frozen by liquid nitrogen and completely shattered. Snakeweeds one true vulnerable spot is his heart which is visible from his chest. Striking his heart seems to be the most effective way to hurt or stun him. History Rise Of The Turtles: Snake's first appearance was in Rise of the turtles, where he works for the Kraang. He drives their truck, and the turtles go after him so they can get some answers about what is happening. He didn't want to tell them anything, but he did after Raph threatened to mutate him with the mutagen. The turtles then make Snake stay with them when they track down the kraang (with Mikey guarding him) but Mikey got distracted and Snake escapes. The turtles then go searching for him. Raph and Leo go into an alley, knowing that Snake is hiding behind the dumpster. Leo than tells Raph a fake plan to drive Snake's truck to the Kraang base at midnight, tricking Snake to go there. Snake and the Kraang go there to wait outside (where there are weeds growing out of the ground). They see the truck coming, thinking the Turtles are in it. It was a trick, and no one was in the car. The car then crashes into a wall, exploding. Snake and the Kraang fall to the ground while the turtles sneak into the Kraang's lair. A container of Mutagen flies out of the back of the truck, breaks open, and spills all over Snake and the weeds on the ground beside him. He then mutates into a plant monster that Mikey dubs Snakeweed. The turtles later encounter him when fleeing from the Kraang base, and Snake is furious at the turtles for mutating him into a monster. He then starts to attack them. The turtles attempt to defeat him by attacking him and cutting of his stems but it is no use, as they grow right back. Leo comes up with a cunning plan and fools Snakeweed into coming close to a generator before having his brothers blow it up. The turtles leave, believing Snakeweed to be dead. We later see Snakeweed's corpse, now all white instead of green. The camera then zooms in on Snakeweed's heart, where it starts pumping, and his body slowly starts to turn green again, confirming that he is still alive. '''New Girl In Town: '''Snakeweed once again appears in this episode, this time kidnapping people. Raph, Donnie, and Mikey track his lair down ( with Mikey being grossed out by the human waste in the sewage.) Snakeweed tries to turn his captives into fertilizer. The turtles do stop Snakeweed's fertilizer, but get tracking pods attached to their shells by Snakeweed. Snakeweed attacks Leo and Raph on the roof of the Byerly Building. Leo freezes him with liquid nitrogen, a chemical that causes instant deep freeze in anything or anyone it touches. Raph "destroys" Snakeweed with one of his sai. When the turtles leave however, Snakeweed's heart pumps again, hinting his return. Appears *Rise Of The Turtles *New Girl In Town Gallery See Snakeweed/Gallery Trivia *Snakeweed is the first evil mutant to appear in the show *Snakeweed's mutated form was named by Mikey *It is shown in "New Girl In Town" that he can shoot spores out of the vines growing out of his head which he can use to track anyone he attaches the spores to, such as the turtle's shells. *He will return in season 2. *He is the one who helped Mikey start his career as Dr. NameEnstein. *Snakeweed's heart is covered with vines.It looks a lot like the heart of the Godzilla monster Biollante,who is also a mutant plant. **Evidently, his heart could be his weakness. **Every time Snakeweed allegedly dies, his heart revives him. **Like all other plants, Snakeweed is vunrable to cold air, escpecially cold chemicals like, liquid nirtogen. *He is briefly in the seson 2 theme song. *Snakeweed is one of the few mutants who's mutations were seen on screen. *It is possible there were Venus fly traps with the weeds that mutated as his hands as a mutant greatly resemble them. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Mutants Category:Bad Guys Category:Former Humans Category:The Kraang Category:Villans Category:Criminals Category:Plants